1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to amusement devices. More particularly, this invention relates to an amusement device in which passengers ride in a car which “whips” around turns.
2. State of the Art
William F. Mangels was granted U.S. Pat. No. 1,128,890 in 1915 for an amusement apparatus which became well known as “The Whip”. It consists of a sprocket wheel and an idler wheel coupled to each other by a chain or system of cables. Wheeled cars are coupled to the chain at intervals, each car being coupled to the chain through a horizontal arm, brace and spring arrangement. The sprocket is turned by a motor which turns the wheel that moves the chain that leads the cars around a wooden oval track, whipping them as they circle around each end of the track. One of the oldest Whips operating today is The Whip at Dorney Park & Wildwater Kingdom in Allentown, Pa. It was manufactured in 1918. The Whip at Playland in Rye, N.Y. was made in 1928, and is one of the park's oldest rides.